Sweet Dreams
by FireHeart19
Summary: Beastboy is suffering from nightmares, and he can't stop them. Can a certain goth girl help him get over his bad dreams?
1. Rooftop Meeting

Raven woke up, sighing as her alarm clock rang out. She clicked it off and got up. She absolutely hated mornings, but she had to get up and get dressed, which is exactly what she would do after her morning shower.

After her shower, she got dressed and began her walk to the roof. While she hadn't meditated in years, she loved to watch the sun coming up. She got up and was shocked at what she saw there.

Beastboy was sitting on the edge, sobbing while he watched the waves. Raven approached quietly, feeling waves of sadness flow from him. He wasn't even in uniform, just some grey sweats.

Beastboy couldn't help but let a small smile grace his face as he inhaled her smell. He had fallen in love with that smell, as well as every other quality of his beautiful Raven. Well, not really _his, _but a guy can dream. Actually, he was here because of a dream she was in.

"B-Beastboy?" Raven called his name out. Beastboy's dream flashed in his head again:

_Raven looked into his eyes. "B-Beastboy? Please, NO!" and he jammed his green claws into her. "Gar, I-_

It was then that she fell in the dream. "Yeah Raven?" Beastboy said. Raven knew now something was wrong, Beastboy hadn't called her by her name in years. "What's wrong?" Raven sat next to him. "I… had a dream." Raven rolled her eyes, a stupid bad dream? Her emotions told her to be sympathetic, as she too had bad dreams. "Want to talk about it?" Raven asked, rubbing his back absentmindedly. "Yeah." And so Beastboy described his dream. Raven saw why he had been sad now.

Before he got up and walked off the roof, Raven hugged him tightly. She really was happy she could feel emotions now, as her powers were controlled now. "I trust you never to hurt me, Garfield." She whispered to him gently as he stood and walked off the rooftop. She swore she heard him say, "But I don't." under his breath.


	2. Sweet Tea and Flirting

When Raven headed down to the kitchen, she was surprised to find Beastboy making tea. She knew the smell, as it was her favorite mint tea. He looked up with a caring look. "Hey Rae, want some tea?" He asked.

"Sure, thanks." Raven nodded at him and walked into the kitchen next to him. "So, how are you Rae?" Beastboy asked. "I'm good, 'specially with a nice guy making me my favorite drink." Raven gave him a small smile. Beastboy blushed at her flirty tone, allowing himself a glance over her body, stopping to stare at her beautiful violet eyes.

"Rae… you have really nice eyes." He whispered. Raven blushed. "Thank you." she suddenly couldn't help herself. She hugged him as tightly as she could. "You are a great friend, Beastboy." she said to him. She broke away, poured some tea, and walked out of the room, purposefully swaying her hips in a flirty fashion. Beastboy couldn't stop watching her sexy body move.


	3. Confessions from the Beast

As Beastboy watched the night sky, he contemplated what he was going to do tonight. His bags were next to him, packed and ready. He was going to leave, maybe forever. But that part, was tomorrow. Tonight he had to tell a certain violet-eyed goddess something. "Guess it's now or never, Gar." Beastboy laughed at the idea of having to give himself a pep-talk. Especially since he had called himself Gar.

Raven was laying in bed when she heard a small tap on her door. Raven sat up and groaned exhaustedly. "Who is it?" She called. "Rae, it's me. Can we talk?" She heard Beastboy's voice, which had deepened with age. _"Oh no, should I let him in? Damn I'm not even fully clothed. But he has been sweet to me lately…"_

"Come on in." She finally called, to which the green teen walked in. Raven was shocked to see his outfit. He had a dark red sweater, some black leather pants, and black tennis shoes. "Um, nice look?" She said cautiously. "Thanks. Can I sit down?" Beastboy asked, standing near the door the whole time. "Yeah, sure." Raven couldn't help feeling excited as he sat close to her, leaning his back on the headboard. " What do you want to talk about?" Raven asked.

"Ok Rae. One, I'm leaving the team tomorrow morning." Beastboy said sadly, and Raven wiped a tear from under his eye. "Why in hell are you leaving, Gar?" Raven asked, trying not to cry herself. "Because I can't trust myself anymore. Raven, the Beast doesn't stop for long. He's in every part of me now; my anger, my sadness, my happiness. My love." Beastboy sighed. "I'm sure he makes you remember Terra a lot." Raven knew who he meant by his love, though it somehow saddened her. His next words caught her off guard, "Yeah, how much I want to rip her to shreds like the traitor she is." Beastboy growled as his claws grew. "I thought you love Terra." Raven said. "No, I love you." Beastboy said, though his voice now resembled the one the Beast had. Beastboy covered his mouth and gasped in shock of saying that. "Gar… really?" She asked him, trying not to sound so hopeful. Beastboy sighed and gave up.

"Yes, Rachel Raven Roth, I love you. I have since our first day as a team, when you said I was (kind of) funny. And even more after that bitch _Terra_ turned on us." Beastboy spat out Terra's name like a curse, his claws once again growing. Raven began crying. "Oh come on Rae, is it that bad to hear?" Beastboy sighed. "No… I love you too Beastboy!" Raven embraced Beastboy in a powerful hug. Beastboy gladly returned it. "I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow, Garfield. I want to be with you. I want to be Mrs. Logan." Raven yelled it out, holding the green man to her. "R-really?"

"Yes. I know it's stupid but I really do love you that much." Raven said, hoping to every god she knew that he might reconsider leaving. "It isn't stupid Rae. Listen, I'll talk to you in the morning." Beastboy said, starting to get up. "NO!. Gar, please stay with me tonight." Rae had his arm in her hands, holding him back. "O-ok." Beastboy had never shared a bed with a woman before but for his dark goddess, he would.

Raven smiled as he laid close to her, keeping to one side of the bed in caution. Raven had to laugh. "Just cuddle me, you adorable idiot." She said through her giggle fit. Beastboy moved closer, and held her as tight as she would allow him to.

And that night, the Beast was calm.

**A/N: This ain't the end, not nearly. I have plenty of drama left and you bet I'm gonna use it. Also I want anyone who reads this to vote on what you think Beastboy should do.**

**1) BB leaves the tower the next morning, like he said he would.**

**2) He stays, and I'll give you a different storyline. **


	4. Missing

A/N: Ok, by unanimous vote (and one murder threat), I have my decision! Read and see!

* * *

Raven woke up to find herself laying alone, her purple sheets covering her. "Beastboy?" She groaned, looking around her room. He was nowhere to be found. Raven panicked, threw on some jeans and a dark red sweater (which fit more like a dress) and ran through the tower, looking for him. She informed the team, and they all agreed to look around.

After three hours of searching, the team returned with less luck than they had ever felt they had. Together, four teenagers wept on the couch.

Beastboy was walking down Jump City streets, looking for one jeweler he knew. Finally, he found the neon sign and walked in. "Hello, Beastboy. Finally come to pick up the package?" a blonde girl, about 17, a year younger than Beastboy, smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm finally ready to give it to her Terra." Beastboy said. "You know, this would look way better on me." Terra said, about to slip it on. A green claw swiped it from her hands. "I preferred when you were covered in stone, traitor." The changeling then stepped out, putting his half of the gift on, and flew off as a dove.

Beastboy landed on the roof of his home, transforming into himself and quickly hiding the gift in his fist. He suddenly, due to enhanced hearing, heard many sobs and whines. "Family!" Beastboy bounded down the steps, forgetting the fact he could fly through vents, and made it to the common room. He stopped dead, looking at the living drama show on the couch. "Um, who died?" Beastboy asked, stepping toward the couch.

"Beastboy!" Raven flew to him and threw her arms around his neck, smashing her lips into his. To say Beastboy was surprised, was an understatement. His hands found her hips, and he slowly found the strength to kiss back. Sadly enough, it was his first kiss, but God knows he wasn't complaining.

Raven pulled away, looking into his eyes. "I thought you had left." She whispered, another tear falling. "What? After last night, you think I would abandon you like that? I'm not Malchior, I love you." Beastboy took the necklace from his palm, and laid it around her neck. It was a purple half-heart, which matched Beastboy's green one. "Beastboy, it's beautiful." Raven looked at her charm, and Beastboy nodded. "I hope you like it my love, It was all I could afford. I'm sorry I couldn't get better for you." Beastboy sighed sadly, only to have Raven's pale lips gently touch his cheek. "I hate guys who spend all their money on their girlfriends." She giggled and kissed his lips, before leading him to the couch.


	5. As If He Needed MORE Drama

A/N: hello my loyal fans (if you are my loyal fans). After a great reviewer, Wolvmbm, gave his review, I knew I had to make a battle seen over BB, so here it is.

* * *

Beastboy was out for his daily walk, admiring the couples, the animals, the parks, everything. He didn't know why, but he was enjoying his walk even more than usual. Oh yeah, because Raven had her hand in his, walking with him. Normally, Beastboy avoided this part of town, as a certain blonde traitor lived nearby. However, he had gained better control of the Beast, and could scare off Terra easily.

"Hey Rae, you want some ice cream?" Beastboy asked his girlfriend, who was just about to ask the same to him. "Sure, if we can share." Raven replied. "Ok, what flavor?" Beastboy asked, approaching the stand. "Chocolate, please." Raven answered. "Ok, one chocolate ice cream."

The blonde girl at the stand spun around, and there was a face Beastboy still wanted to rip off. "Gar? Nice seeing you here." Terra flirted a bit. "Not really." Beastboy answered. "Oh brother, you know I'm better than Raven. I'd do anything you want." Terra grinned, until suddenly black energy incased her. "Actually, so would Rae." Beastboy grinned and walked to his goddess. "That's it, Raven, we finish this _now._" A boulder flew into Raven, stopping her focus.

"That tickled." Raven laughed as three cars rammed into Terra. Terra flew back into the ice cream stand, smashing it. "You bitch!" Terra screamed as she threw sharp rock after sharp rock at Raven, who blocked them with a shield. Suddenly, Terra pulled out a silver object, clicked it back, and pulled the trigger.

The Beast roared as he jumped in front of Raven, taking three shots to the side. Then the green animal jumped at Terra, shredding her chest with his claws, before falling to the side and returning to his human form. Raven called the Titans and ran to him.

A/N: UH OH! Ha, don't worry, it will all be ok. Please review, and don't threaten my life.


	6. Green Guy's Puberty

Beastboy awoke, struggling to breathe. "Beastboy, you're up." Robin said from the chair next to Beastboy's white bed. "Why am I in the med-bay?" Beastboy looked a bit scared. "You took three bullets to the side to protect Raven, then you dealt with Terra." Robin said the last part with a smirk, remembering Terra's cries to keep that "Big ugly animal" away from her. Beastboy shared the smirk. "The Beast and I both protect our family. I didn't take those shots, he did. I only took control long enough to stop Terra before we fainted." Beastboy explained.

"In any case, you did well out there. I'll go get your girlfriend, or should I call her your mate?" Robin teased before leaving the med-bay. "Ha ha, very funny." Beastboy rolled his eyes and stood from bed. He looked in a mirror, finding his hair had grown a lot in the past… how long had he been out? "Two weeks, my Beast." Raven answered his mental question before stepping in front of him and kissing him. Beastboy was quick to give her what he knew she wanted, a few gentle kisses.

A flash shot through the room, and Cyborg's laughter rang like a bell. "If I see that online, you'll see these babies very close." Beastboy threatened, as his fingernails grew out into sharp, long claws. "Don't worry, this is for the scrap book. Besides, Robin hit me like a piñata last time I posted pictures online." Cyborg remembered both the last time he had met Beastboy's claws, as well as when he had met Robin's metal bow staff. "That was because we were both naked and in bed, I believe. BEASTBOY!" Starfire flew to him and embraced him. "Nice to see you too Star. By the way, what happened to your bone-crusher hugs?" Beastboy found her hugs only partially squeezing. "I have always hugged this tightly, my friend." Starfire looked at him with a strange look in her eyes, then let go.

"Morning, green bean." The voice of Bumblebee sang as she buzzed in. "Uh, hey." Beastboy looked at Cyborg questioningly, before noticing his eye and it's position. He grinned, "Scanning there for silicone, Cyborg?" He asked, as Bee looked at him to notice his eyes were on her chest. "NO!" Cyborg looked away, his cheeks blushed. "Hey BB, when did your fangs get so long?" Bee asked, suddenly noticing his sharper teeth were a lot longer now, by about 3 centimeters. "Huh? I don't know, puberty?" Beastboy looked and realized how changed he was now. His hair flew to his shoulders, his eyes were darker, his muscles had gotten more defined. Hell, he had even grown about 5 inches taller.

"He finally accepted the Beast, so it allowed him to grow as he would have looked if he had never gotten acid spilt on him. So in a way, it was puberty for him." Raven spoke, having used Knowledge as a guide. "That makes sense, I guess." Beastboy nodded. "Here, we took the liberty of buying you a new uniform until you buy one yourself." Robin walked back in, tossing clothes to Beastboy.

He got dressed and went to the common room of waiting people. They all looked up and gasped in awe. For the green man was wearing a black spandex shirt, matching pants, and green soccer shoes, with metal spikes on the bottom. On his arms were green gloves that looked almost like Batman's, as they had spikes from the wrist to where it ended at the point between his elbow and wrist. "I like it, personally." Raven said smoothly, going to her boyfriend and giving his lips a peck.

And so, they all agreed that they loved it. But on the other side of town, a blonde girl broke out of prison and quickly began plotting her revenge, and how to get rid of Raven once and for all.

A/N: First off, this is only his costume for now. My final costume depends on you guys. Here are some directions.

1) Make up a description of a costume and put it in a review or message me.

2) Check back for the next chapter to see if you won.

3) I may use part of every costume, and I will make your ideas into my own where I see necessary.

4) PLEASE be specific, no 5 word things. (I.E: Brown shorts, grey shirt, Sneakers. That will be ignored.)


	7. New Suit and Midnight

A/N: I know I should wait longer but after my favorite reviewer reviewed, I had to write. Plus I am up WAY past my bedtime but oh well.

Beastboy ran through the mall, holding a special card in one hand and several bags in the other. He had decided to get his own uniform. Raven was waiting outside, as he had a test afterward. He had finally decided on taking Driver's-Ed, since he had always wanted his own vehicle.

As he made his way to his girlfriend in the parking lot, he heard a little bark and looked over to see a blue painted sign: Free Rottweiler pups. "Oh sweet!" Beastboy went over and picked up the smallest, who began licking his face. "Hey there, little one." Beastboy grinned and carried the pup away.

"Hey Gar. And who is this?" Raven took the pup and kissed its head. "I named him Midnight." Beastboy smiled at her. "Midnight, huh? He doesn't seem too dark." Raven said. "Everyone has a dark side, my love. Even one so innocent can turn out to be angry inside." Raven knew he was not talking about a puppy anymore, but an innocent looking ex-Titan. "Come here, my beast." Raven hugged Beastboy.

Raven now waited outside the drivers school, where Gar was taking his final test. As the car drove into the lot, she ran to it. Her green boyfriend stepped out and hugged her tightly. "Mister Logan, here is your paper. Congratulations." The teacher smiled at him and walked away, his bald head shining. "Oh, my love, good job!" Raven kissed him passionately, to which Midnight began barking like he had seen a ghost. Beastboy went in and got his license, then flew home and got ready to look for a car.

Beastboy found a Jeep, bright green with tiger stripes, in the garage. "Raven called ahead. Good job, Gar." Cyborg grinned. "Oh my GOD! Thank you!" Beastboy hugged all of his team, crushing them.

Beastboy went to get his costume on.

The team waited for their friend while speaking of themselves. Beastboy was struggling into his outfit, finding it just as tight as his last one. He smiled and stepped out to his team.

The 4 Titans, and Bumblebee, looked up to their friend. And they all broke into grins.

Beastboy was in a green tight short-sleeved shirt as green as his hair, which had a hood hanging from the back. Across the chest of his shirt was the shape of a purple eagle, soaring. He wore black tight jeans that had green paws on each knee. His dark purple boots went up to his calves, and each had metal spikes that looked like claws. On his hands some elbow-length silver gloves with no fingers, showing his sharp claws. He had a utility belt, much like Robin's, around his waist with a sheath attached, which sported a dagger.

"How do I look?" He asked, earning many mixed responses. "You look good, baby." Raven put an arm around his neck and planted her lips on his. He growled and smiled, "I love when you call me that." He said quietly.

Suddenly an alarm went off, and Robin jumped up to check it. "Looks like it's time to try out your outfit, Beastboy." Robin called, rushing to the elevator. "Oh, and another thing, could we call me Beast from now on?" Beastboy asked, running after his leader. "We'll see." They all left.


	8. The Beast Unleashed

A/N: Hey people, finally the weekend! I hope you all enjoy the story. And to those of you who noticed, I made Rae a little, ok a lot, OOC. In this story, set years after the last episode of Teen Titans, Raven has gained control of powers and emotions she previously battled, so she has become nicer and more caring.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The T-Car, R-Cycle, and B-Jeep flew down the streets of Jump City. In the T-Car was Cyborg and Bee, The R-Cycle held Starfire and Robin, and the last had Raven and Beastboy, or Beast as his new title ensued. They all stopped at a flaming building and sighed.

"Isn't this a Police job?" Cyborg asked. "No, look." Robin pointed up, showing waves of rock flying through the sky. "I know that glow." Beast growled and pulled up his hood, which worked as a mask, covering half his face with fur, with red glass for his eyes to see through. It looked like a wolf head.

"Titans, together!" Beast yelled as he bounded over a group of three police cars and flew around a corner, followed by his team. "Beastboy, WAIT!" Raven yelled and grabbed his arm. "Yes, my dear?" Beast looked back at her. "Terra wants you to do this. She has a trap waiting for you." Raven warned. A grin graced her boyfriend's lips. "Well, you can't keep me caged." He kissed Raven gently and ran off toward a blonde girl on a floating rock. "Hey, Terra, catch!" Beast threw a smoke bomb at her, which she caught, but soon smoke flew out and choked her.

"My beastie, you can't stop me with that. Oh, you've grown. Cute." Terra waved at him as if he were a high school crush. "Bullshit." Beast jumped up and slashed Terra with his dagger, kicking her off the rock. "You PUNK! I thought you loved me." Terra started crying, though Beast knew it was an act. "Humph, we love you like the plague." Beast's voice was now a mixture of his own and the Beast. "Then maybe I'll just kill you." Terra made stones rip through Beast's clothing, but it didn't even mark him. "My turn." Beast roared out and began changing.

A long, smooth tail ripped out of his backside, his claws grew two inches longer, fur grew over his entire body, but not long like his first transformation. His muscles grew out, and his feet turned into talons. His face grew into a snout, and his eyes turned dark red.

Terra's face twisted in horror as a thin werewolf stepped to her. "BEASTBOY, PLEASE NO!" She screamed. "You won't get away this time, traitor." Beast roared and grabbed her, throwing the thin girl through a wall and following shortly. "If I die, so does she." Terra screamed, chuckling as Beast noticed a sharp bar in her chest. "What?" Beast turned and saw Raven, and then the wave of rocks behind her. "RAVEN!" He called, running toward her. But sadly, he was too late. Fourteen large rocks ripped through Raven's heart. "NO!" Beast turned and grabbed Terra's head. "DIE!" He roared and tore her head clean off, throwing it aside.

"Beastboy?" Robin called, looking for him. Beast returned to normal form. "Over here." He called, leaning over Raven and crying.


	9. One Big Damned Riunion

A/N: Hey people. To anyone who read the last chapter, I want you to know that is not the original ending. At first I was going to have Beast kill Terra, but in her last breath Terra would crush him to death under a boulder. But, through a lot of thought, that ending would have sucked. So here goes the rest of my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or else it would still be on.

Beast sat on his bed, crying. Raven was in an ER, surrounded by friends, but he had come to the home he had known since he was a young teen. "We failed, we actually failed." Beast said aloud. A bark sounded, and Midnight ran in to cuddle his master. "Hey Midnight. Where have you been?" Beast scratched his dog's head and asked this.

Midnight ran out, asking Beast to follow him. Beast followed as the dog ran to the grey door of Raven's room. "What's in there, boy?" Beast asked, pressing in the code. It didn't work, so Beast just ripped the cold steel door out of the wall.

Then he saw it, or rather, them. Malchior, Trigon, and a girl in a white robe sat on the bed, tears flowing out of them. Beast grabbed the pistol he had secretly grabbed from Terra. "You three are trespassing." He said, holding up the gun. "We know, but I wanted to see my daughter's room." The woman spoke, in an angelic voice, as she motioned for him to lower the gun. "Ok, but these two both deserve doom." Beast growled as he aimed right for Malchior's eye. "I wish for peace, do not shoot. I decided to visit Raven's room, as I miss her." Malchior held up his hand. "Well in any case Trigon should die." Beast fired at Trigon, who took the bullet without showing fear. "Raven loves you, Garfield. I will not harm you now. Besides, I am now virtually powerless." Trigon stood up and walked to Garfield, who faced him without fear. "You have grown, as I had heard. My son, you have to help Raven." Trigon had more red tears streaking his face. "How? She's dead! I FAILED HER!" Garfield fell to his knees and held his head. "She is coming, soon, to see you one last time. You must heal her body and allow her to reenter it." Trigon, along with his two associated, disappeared after that.

"Who knew the demon actually cared?" Garfield laughed and walked to the garage. He got in his Jeep, smiling sadly at the blue box hidden under the seat, which he grabbed. "Heh, time to make you proud, Steve." Garfield sped toward the hospital, holding a special mirror he needed.

As he reached the hospital, Midnight jumped out of the Jeep. "You snuck in?" Garfield looked astonished. "Oh well, let's go!" Gar ran to the building and asked for the room. He got it, and flew as a hawk to the room.

He became his own form and tried to open the door, but it was locked. "ROBIN! OPEN THE DOOR!" He yelled, to no avail. They were all asleep. "Ok Midnight, stand back." Gar stepped back, ran, and threw his fist straight through the metal door.

He unlocked the door and stepped in, walking to his girlfriend. He held up the mirror. "Ok girls, let me in!" He said quietly, and a black claw ripped out and pulled him into the mirror.


	10. Emotional Help, And Those Who Need It

A/N: Hey fans, thank you all for reading through this tedious story. I hope none of you got pissed at me bringing in Raven's oh so fond family, and her ex or whatever he was. I needed something to build some suspense, and to me Trigon could have a good side, so I used it. By the way, after this one there are two more chapters, and I may make a sequel if enough of you want one.

Garfield hurled toward the ground, turning into a flying squirrel to land safely. He returned to his form and ran straight to a dim pink realm. "Happy? You here?" He searched everywhere, but couldn't find her. This happened with every realm, including the one of Knowledge. Then Gar noticed a strange room of bright red, where he heard sad giggles and conversation. Gar recognized the somewhat different voice tones, and knew they were all his Rae's emotions. But something was up, a new girl.

Gar ran to the entrance, and quickly noticed a group of girls, who looked the same but for their cloaks, sitting on a large heart-shaped bed. In the middle was a girl in a red cloak of what appeared to be crushed velvet, who was showing numerous pictures to the others. "Um, hey?" Gar was a bit careful to walk in. "GAR!" They all screamed and hugged him, kissing him like a certain green baby to be mentioned again later(wink wink). "If I wasn't in a rush, this would be like Heaven times two-million." Gar chuckled a bit. "What's up, our Beast?" Knowledge asked, running her hand through his dark green hair. "Haven't you noticed that Rae is dying?" Gar was a bit surprised. "Yeah, but we are staying in the strongest room in Nevermore." Rude said, continuously trying to undo his complicated belt buckle. "And just where is this?" Gar looked around the room, admiring the feeling it gave him.

"This is my realm." The girl in red said, kissing Gar with more compassion than he had ever felt, save for from Raven herself. "I'm Love." Love said, kissing him again and again. "Okay I didn't come here for kisses, I can do that later. Right now I need you girls to help me out." Gar gently pushed Love away and stood up. "With what? Our body is dying." Rude said. "I can help with that, I think. I am taking you all with me, except Knowledge because I need a backup plan." Gar pulled out some extra communicators, passing them out. "Now, since you all are a part of Rae, you have her powers, correct?" They all nodded. "In that case, you can help me heal Rae. Please?" Gar looked a bit weary. "We will help on one condition." Love said a bit shyly. "And what is that?" Gar raised an eyebrow.

"Give Rae a child to love." Knowledge said quietly. "You bet I will. Now, TITANS, GO!" Gar grabbed the emotions, all but Rude and Knowledge, and flew up toward the end of Nevermore.

They exited and found the Titans awake and eating slowly. "Hey dudes, meet Raven, Raven, Raven, oh you get the point." Gar laughed out loud as the Raven's crowded around their body. "Titans, get over here." Gar called, and they did such. "Now, to try to save the girl I love." Gar raised his hand and called upon all his mythology knowledge. "I need the healing power of the Phoenix!" Gar yelled as he became a large fiery bird, who stood over Raven. The emotions began healing Raven, while Gar shed tears onto her wounds. As they all ran out of power, and Gar out of tears, they stopped. Gar returned to normal and watched with baited breath.

After five minutes, they all gave up. Gar grabbed the nearest object, a chair, and threw it at the wall. "DAMN IT ALL! I FAILED HER!" He broke down crying, taking out the blue box that held an engagement ring, engraved with _"A bird and a Beast, mine forever". _He held it up and thought back to his latest dream, of marrying her. He mouthed the words he planned to say, "Will you marry me, Rae?" He chuckled, the darkest chuckle in history, and stood up. He gave them a sad smile, one that longed for it all to end, and began walking to the window. He pulled another chair with him, slamming it into the glass as hard as he could, smashing it. "Goodbye, Teen Titans. Garfield out." He dove from the building, not planning to stop himself on the way down…

A/N: DON'T KILL ME!! I promise you it isn't what you think, ok? And if you were wondering how Gar looked when he gave the Titans that sad smile, look at the movie The Crow. Eric visit's a cop's apartment and takes a memory from him. As Eric leaves, the cop mentions that he's "Real sorry for what happened to you and your girlfriend". Eric gives a sad smile and whispers "Yeah" like he might cry. The way Eric felt must have been close to the way BB felt, so i used it. See you next chapter.


	11. A Happy Ending

A/N: This is the last actual chapter, the last will just be a teaser for Sweet Dreams 2:Nightmares. That is all.

Garfield waited for the split-second shock of crashing, but it never came. He kept waiting and waiting and waiting, but no wind rushed past him anymore. He wasn't even moving, he guessed. But that wasn't possible; He had taken a nosedive out an eight-story window.

He dared to open his eyes, to find only darkness. Was this Hell? No, it wasn't hot enough. Heaven, maybe? Nah, too dark. So… WHAT IN THE HELL WAS HAPPENING!? He calmed himself and thought about possibilities. Only one came to mind: "RAVEN!" He yelled out, just as the barrier broke and he saw her there, smiling slightly. "My love, you saved me!" Gar kissed his demoness on the lips and held her to him. "I owed you a lot, Garfield. I couldn't live without you, not anymore, not after you risked so much to save me." Raven confessed, letting a small, happy tear fall from her eye.

Garfield and his girlfriend were driving home, when Gar remembered something. "Raven, I have to ask you something." He said, grabbing something from his pocket. Raven looked over to him, and tilted her head to the side; a cute move she made to get Gar's attention. "Well… we have been through a lot, and I want to protect you forever." He started. "What do you mean, baby?" Rae was very curious now.

"Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Garfield… YES!"

A/N: Well, I hope you like it. Watch out for the sneak peek at the sequel, Sweet Dreams 2: Nightmares. THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
